Untitled
by KlaineFan01
Summary: When Blaine and Mike run into Sebastian Smythe at a coffee shop in New York an old one night in high school comes back to haunt him. Will it destroy his family? Klaine, Finchel, Tike, mentions of Seblaine
1. Chapter One

**Untitled  
****Status: Chapter Story  
Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Blaine/Sebastian  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter One**

"So Mike how's Tina and the kids doing?" Blaine asked.

Blaine and Mike have been best friends since Blaine transferred schools back in his junior year of high school, since then they've made time once a week to go get coffee in New York and hang out.

After college Mike and Tina moved to New York, seeing as a good few of their friends were living there now.

"Good, how are Kurt and the kids?" Mike asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Alright, Lily and Sarah had the flu last week so we had Alex spend the weekend with Finn and Rachel. But they're better now and Alex is back home."

Blaine and Mike conituned to drink their coffees and talk when someone came up to their table.

"Hey there Killer, didn't think I'd run into you here." A voice said.

Blaine and Mike looked up to see none other than Sebastian Smythe standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sebastian." Blaine said.

"How's it going you seeing anyone because I was thinking that maybe we could pick it up where we left off in high school." Sebastian said smiling.

Blaine held up his left hand, which had a wedding ring on it.

"Nope I'm married. Plus I don't think that I really missed out on much anyway." Blaine said, he was glade that Sebastian decided to ditch him before he woke up the next morning.

"No way really who to maybe he'll be into the idea of a three way."

Blaine sighed, he didn't know how he was going to explain this one to Mike. Blaine hadn't told anyone about that one night.

"I doubt it, it's Kurt."

"Really? You mean you and gay face got back together after? Well that's surprising I thought that you didn't want to see his face anymore."

"Nope. We're married with three kids. I love him." Blaine said he was trying to get Sebastian to stop talking and leave him alone.

"Okay well maybe I'll see you around Killer. Asian." And with that Sebastian was gone.

After Sebastian left Mike looked over at Blaine, who was looking at the table not meeting his eyes.

"Blaine what was that all about. Did you cheat on Kurt in high school with him of all people?" Mike asked, ever since the rock salt thing in his senior year Mike's never liked the guy.

"It's nothing, it was just a stupid one night. I was drunk." Blaine really didn't want to relive that night in his head again.

"Blaine you're my best friend you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you."

"Okay but not here. I don't want anyone hearing this." Blaine said as he finally looked up.

"Okay how about my car would that help?" Mike asked as he got up.

"Yeah." Blaine said as he got up and followed Mike out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Untitled  
****Status: Chapter Story  
Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Blaine/Sebastian  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter Two**

"Alright whenever you're ready." Mike said.

Blaine sighed.

"Fine it was my senior year. Kurt was gone to New York and we were having some relationship troubles. We had just gotten into a fight on the phone when Kurt said that if I didn't trust him that we should just break up. I said fine even though I didn't want that. So to try and forget about it because I thought that we were broken up at the time I went out and got drunk at that bar in Lima. Sebastian was there, I'm starting to think that he was always there now, and one thing led to another and we went back to my place. The night before is a bit of a blur to me but I do know that we had sex. And when I woke up the next morning he was gone, he left a note say: 'thanks for last night Killer hope to do it again real soon, love Sebastian.'" Blaine said, he was now crying.

"Hey it's okay, it just sounds like a mistake to me." Mike said trying to make Blaine feel better.

Blaine nodded.

"It was. A big Kurt can never find out about it ever. If he did he'd probably leave me and I just can't let that happen. I love him way to much to let someone like Sebastian to come between us."

"Don't worry I won't tell him anything." Mike said as he handed Blaine a tisue.

"Thanks and you've got to promise me that you won't say anything to Tina either. If she knew she'd tell him." Blaine said pankicing.

Mike sighed, he never keeps secrets from Tina. But this wasn't secret to tell. And he knew that if he told Tina this one that she would tell Kurt right away.

"Okay, I won't tell Tina your secret." Mike says after a few minutes.

"Thanks. It feels good to finally have that off my chest." Blaine really did look happier.

After talking for a little while longer Mike dropped Blaine off to his house, Mike had picked Blaine up.

"Honey I'm home!" Blaine said as he shut the door and took off his jacket.

"Hi sweetie how was your coffee?" Kurt asked as he walked up and gave Blaine a kiss on the lips.

"Good, it's nice to catch up with Mike once a week."

Kurt smiles, he knew how close Blaine had gotten to Mike and he was glad. Blaine needed a buddy and Mike was a good guy.

"That's good sweetie dinner will soon be done so go clean up and check on the kids for me will you?" Kurt asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Okay."

First Blaine checked on their four - year - old son Alexander, he was in the living room watching TV. Then he check on their daughters Sarah, who was 8 and their other daughter Lily, who was 6. Both of the them were in their shared bed room playing with their dolls.

"Hi daddy." Lily said as she looked up.

"Hi baby." Blaine said smiling.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Sarah asked as she put her dolls down.

"Almost why don't you two go wash up."

"Okay daddy."

Blaine went into the kitchen, Kurt was at the stove taking the pots off and turning off the oven and damper. Blaine leaned against the doorway just looking at Kurt. He loved watching Kurt cook, he had ever since high school. He loved how Kurt moved around.

"Oh I didn't see you there." Kurt said as he turned around and saw Blaine there.

"Yeah, sorry." Blaine said as he walked further into the room.

"That's okay. Is everything okay? You seem kinda different." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled sadly, Kurt always knew when something was wrong with him. Even when Blaine thought that he was acting normal Kurt always knew. He really didn't want to tell Kurt that he had ran into Sebastian at the coffee shop he didn't want to upset him when there was nothing to upset him with.

"I'm fine honey just a bit of a long day at work that's all." Blaine was an english and music teacher at the high school in New York.

"Oh, okay. But you would tell me if there was something wrong right?" Kurt didn't like it when Blaine kept stuff from him.

"Of course I would. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter Three

**Untitled  
****Status: Chapter Story  
Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, mentions of Blaine/Sebastian  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter Three**

It's been a week since Mike and Blaine ran into Sebastian at the coffee shop. Everything was good, Blaine was starting to act like his self again, which was making Kurt happy and Blaine loved making Kurt happy.

Blaine and Mike were sitting at their table, they were talking about their spouses and children when they were interupted.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" None other than Sebastian said as he walked up to their table.

"What is this high school again." Blaine said angerily as he looked up.

"No it's not. Speaking of high school you remember our little night together?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Blaine was now mad, how dare he memention that night. What if Kurt had been with him or Tina had been with them. Kurt would go home and pack his bags for him.

"No and I don't want to either. Now if you'll excuse us Mike and I were talking." Blaine said as he turned towards Mike.

But Sebastian wasn't going to have any of that he was going to get Blaine's attention one way or another.

"Yeah, well that's not what you were saying that night. If I recall correctly you seemed to have loved it. I don't think you were that drunk. But then again maybe you don't want to remember because what your now married to. Had to settle did you?"

"You don't know shit about me or my relationship with Kurt so just shut up and go." Blaine said, he was trying really hard to not go and hit him.

Sebastian smirked, he liked this new Blaine he was feisty and hot. Now he wanted him even more.

"Sure keep telling yourself that."

Blaine sighed angerily and stood up.

"Come on Mike let's go." Blaine said as he took his cup and walked away.

Mike gave Sebastian a dirty look, picked up his cup and left.

"You okay man?" Mike asked as they made their way towards Mike's car.

"Yeah I will be, he just pisses me off. That night...I regret it so much. When I woke up the next day I felt cheap and used and then guilty when I heard Kurt's voice mail saying how sorry he was and how he wanted us to get back together and how much he loved me." Blaine said crying a little. "And all I could think about was how I didn't deserve him, or his love."

Mike, not knowing what to do, put his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"It's okay Blaine. I mean that was what 15 years ago? It's not like you had feelings for him or anything and your not cheap. You're a good guy."

Blaine stoped crying and wiped his eyes. He was glad that Mike was his best friend. Nothing against Finn or anything but he was his brother in law he had to like and hang out with Blaine or Kurt would get mad and you did not want to piss Kurt off.

"Thanks man, I feel better now."

"Okay good because that jackass ain't worth anymore tears."

"Yeah, you're right. Although he's not the reason I'm crying."

"Then why are you crying?" Blaine sighs.

"I'm crying because of the guilt I feel towards Kurt. He hated Sebastian and 16 years ago I told him that he didn't have anything to worry about and that Sebastian meant nothing to me. And you know Kurt sex means everything to him and I don't blame him because otherwise it just makes you feel like shit."

"It'll be okay man, it's not like he's going to find out anyway. I'm not going to say anything, so don't worry about it." Mike was trying to make him feel better.

But no matter what Mike said Blaine had this feeling that he was going to regret that night even more than he already did and it was going to be soon.


	4. Chapter Four

**Untitled  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, mentions of Sebastian/Blaine  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"I can't believe that happened." Kurt said.

Him, Tina and Rachel were at the Coffee Shop once every month they did this while the guys stayed at home with the kids.

"I know. But good news is that she's fine now. She's coming back to work in a couple of weeks when her leg is better." Rachel was telling them about how one of the dancers in her new musical had gotten hurt.

"That's good." Tina said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Mmmm."

"Didn't expect to see you guys here." Kurt looked up to see Sebastian.

Since when was Sebastian here? Did Blaine see him yet?

"Sebastian." Kurt said putting his 'bitch face' on.

"Hummel. Others who I don't know the name of." Sebastian said as he looked at Tina and Rachel.

"Actually it's Hummel - Anderson now. And this is Rachel and Tina." Kurt said he was trying to be the bigger person.

"Oh well I don't really care. I heard that your married to Blaine. Yeah, I saw a couple of times. Still good looking. It's too bad that he didn't remember our night together though. It was a really good night."

What night? Did Blaine cheat on him? Was that why he was acting so strange a few weeks back?

"I can tell from the look on your face that your wondering about our night together. Well don't worry it wasn't recent. Back in high school we had a night together."

But they were together in high school.

"I'm going to put you out of your misery and tell you that it was after you and Blaine got into a big fight and you told him that it was over. He went to Scandels, got drunk and took me home with him. He kept going on and on about how you guys fought and that he just wanted to forget about it. So I did what I could, which was a lot."

Kurt remembered that night, the distance was starting to get to them. And Kurt was tired of feeling like his heart was out of his chest. He just wanted it to stop. But it just made it worst and when Kurt talked to Blaine next day he thought that Blaine had felt the same. He had hadn't he? But if he did why did he go out get drunk and sleep with Sebastian?

"I've got to go." Kurt said as he get up.

He rushed out and got into his car. He was trying to keep his tears in. How could Blaine do that to him?

When Kurt got home the guys were in the living room watching TV, the boys were there playing with their toys. The girls were in the bed room. When Kurt entered the house, the guys looked up from the TV.

"Kurt you okay man?" Finn asked, he had noticed the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt says nothing, instead he just walks towards the kitchen. He stops at the door.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kurt asks without turning around.

"Um...okay." The bad feeling that Blaine's been feeling suddenly comes back but this time it's worse.

* * *

Please review :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Untitled  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, mentions of Sebastian/Blaine  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Honey, you okay?"

It's been five minutes since Kurt had asked to speak to Blaine, so far all Kurt's done is just stand there.

"Is it true?" Kurt finally asks.

Blaine, not knowing what he's talking about, doesn't say anything.

"Sebastian?! Is it true?" Kurt asked again tearing up.

Blaine, surprised by the volume of Kurt's voice, jumps.

"Is what true?" Blaine asks, he's hoping that he's not asking what Blaine thinks he's asking.

"That in high school you slept with Sebastian. After telling me the year before that he meant nothing to you. Did you?" Blaine could tell that Kurt was now mad.

Blaine knew that he couldn't lie to Kurt, he would know right away. He always knew when Blaine was lying.

"Who told you?" Was all Blaine could say.

Kurt just stares at Blaine, was he serious?

"That's all you can say? Who told me? Does it really matter who told me? All that matters now is that I know. How could you Blaine?"

"I'm sorry. It was my senior year of high school and you had just broken up with me. I wanted to forget about it because my heart was breaking. I went to Scandels and got really drunk. I don't really remember anything else besides seeing Sebastian there. And when I woke up the next day I was alone and there was a note by my bed. And I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this." Blaine said pointing at Kurt.

"Like what Blaine? Heartbroken? All because you told me that he meant nothing. Most of our fights were about the distance and other guys. You thought that I was cheating on you but then you went out and did the same thing that you accused me of doing!"

"How was this cheating?! You told me we were over!" That was not cheating.

"It was only a couple of hours and yet you slept with him. Did I mean nothing to you?" Blaine did not like where this was going.

"Of course you do, Kurt you're still the love of my life and nothing is going to change that. Nothing."

Kurt sighs and looks over at the wall.

"I think that you should sleep on the couch tonight." Kurt says softly.

"What why?" Was Kurt going to leave him?

"Just for tonight. We'll talk more tomorrow. I just can't sleep next to you tonight. Not after knowing that you were with him."

Blaine says nothing but has a sad look on his face.

"Okay." Blaine says softly as he turns as leaves the kitchen.

Just as Blaine is leaving Tina and Rachel walk into the room.

"Kurt! What happened? Why did you leave so quick?" Rachel asked.

"Was because of Sebastian. Kurt don't listen to him. He probably wants Blaine again and that's why he said all of those things." Tina said.

"No. He was right. Blaine just told me." Kurt says not looking at them.

"What? Blaine told you what?"

"That they had a one night stand in high school. That night that we had a big fight and I spent the night with you crying, eating ice cream and watching romantic comedies. Well Blaine spent his getting drunk and then going home with Sebastian. Of all people!" Kurt said as he turned away from the girls.

He didn't want them to see him cry.

"It'll be okay." Rachel said as she and Tina walked over and put their arms around him.

* * *

Please review :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Untitled  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Please review :)  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina; mentions of Blaine/Sebastian  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Blaine left the kitchen as Rachel and Tina went in.

Finn and Mike were still sitting on the couch, only now they were looking at Blaine wondering what was going on.

"What's going on? Why did the girls rush in like that?" Finn asked.

Blaine said nothing as he sat down on the couch next to Mike.

Mike had a feeling that whatever happened had to do with Sebastian and by the looks of it it wasn't good.

"Are you okay man?" Mike whispered.

Finn went back to the TV, he knew that if it was important Rachel would just tell him later.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine said smiling.

He was putting his brave face on.

"Alright." Mike knew that he wouldn't be getting anything out of Blaine now, not when he acted like this.

Blaine smiled softly and turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

"I can't believe that happened." Kurt said, they were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Did he come out and say that he slept with him?" Rachel asked, she just couldn't believe that Blaine would do something like that, broken up or not.

"Yes he told me just before you guys got here. I thought we were honest with each other. I thought that he loved me." Kurt was now crying.

Rachel and Tina looked at each other, not sure how to comfort their friend.

"It'll be okay. Everything will work itself out." Rachel said putting her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks I guess."

Kurt, Rachel and Tina continued to talk for a while. They weren't really paying attention to the time. It wasn't until the men came in that they realized the time.

"You ready to go Rach?" Finn asked as he walked up to her.

"Uh yeah, you going to be okay?" Rachel whispered the last part to Kurt.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kurt whispered as he got up from the chair.

* * *

"Kurt, please talk to me." Blaine begged.

It was the next day and Kurt still wasn't talking to Blaine. It was starting to drive him crazy, he hated it when Kurt was mad at him or upset and wouldn't talk to him.  
He knew that he screwed up, but that was years ago and Kurt did tell him that it was over. Why did it matter so much now? When they were now married with children.

"Please, Kurt? We're married, we have kids why is this bothering you so much?" Blaine asked, didn't Kurt know that Blaine loved him more than anything?

"Because Blaine. It's just...Senior year Sebastian told me that by the end of the year he would have you and I would be alone. But he also said that I would be working at the Lima Bean. It's just when he mentioned that and then you told me it just brought back a lot of old feelings that I didn't like." Kurt said as he turned towards Blaine. "Don't worry I'll get over it, I just need some time. It's a lot to take in."

"I understand, take all the time you need. But just tell me that we'll be okay right? You're not going to leave me are you?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, he could tell that Blaine was afraid of the answer. But how could Kurt leave him? He loved him and the kids more than anything in the world. He would never be able to leave him.

Kurt smiled.

"No."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Untitled  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina and mentions of Blaine/Sebastian**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"How is everything between you and Blaine?" Rachel asked.

It's been a week since Kurt and Blaine talked. Rachel, Tina and Kurt were at the Coffee Shop.

"Alright, I've talked to him a few times since last week. I'm starting to forgive him but it's just hard you know? I mean he told me back then that Sebastian meant nothing to him and to now find out after all these years that he had a one night stand with him." Kurt couldn't finish. "I mean I know that we had gotten into a fight that night and I did tell him that we were over but it just...It felt like it didn't take him long to get over me. Am I in the wrong to be mad at him? I mean it did happen years ago."

Rachel and Tina looked at each other as they sipped their coffee's. They didn't really know what to say to him. Like Kurt had said it did happen years ago and they were broken up no matter how long that break up was they were still broken up.

"So what do you guys think?" Kurt asked looking at Rachel and Tina.

"Oh, um...Tina?" Rachel asked looking at Tina for help.

Tina didn't say anything, she didn't want Kurt to think that she was taking sides.

"You guys can tell me I won't get mad."

"Okay. Well I can see where you're coming from. Sebastian is an asshole and Blaine did tell you that he meant nothing to him. But you guys were broken up and it was years ago. Was he sober?"

"No."

"Then...Look Kurt I'm not sure what to tell you. Only you can decide if you can forgive him or not. No matter what it's up to you, it's your life no one elses. So I'm sorry but I don't know what to tell you." Tina said.

Kurt sighs, they're right. Only he could decide if they were worth fighting for or not.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

"Blaine can I talk to you for a moment." Kurt asked, they were in the living room.

"Sure." Blaine said as he turned off the tv.

"You could have just muted it."

"That's okay, you wanted to talk." Blaine said as he moved over for Kurt to sit beside him.

"Yeah, Blaine do you love me?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock. How could Kurt think that he didn't love him? He loved him more than anything in this world.

"Yes, of course I love you Kurt. How could you think I didn't?" Blaine took Kurt's right hand and held in both of his.

"I don't know. I mean I thought that you did but I just needed you to reassure me that you still do." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Of course I love you more than anything." Blaine said as he kissed him lightly on the lips.

Kurt smiles at Blaine, he really did love Blaine more than anything also. He knew now what he had to do.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Untitled  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina and mentions of Blaine/Sebastian**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Blaine I love you." Kurt said as he leaned in to kiss him again.

Blaine turned his head, Kurt looked at him confused, why did Blaine turn his head? Kurt thought that Blaine loved him, he did didn't he?

"If you're going to leave me just tell me now. I can't take this anymore." Blaine said getting up.

Kurt quickly reached up and pulled Blaine back down next to him.

"Blaine, I'm not leaving you. Look I'm sorry about the way I've been acting for the past week or so. It just shocked me when I found out. And to hear it from Sebastian of all people. You should have told me the next day when we had talked. I would have forgiven you because like you said I had said that we were over." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

They were both starting to cry now. Kurt reached up and wipped away some of the tears. Blaine reached up and did the same.

"I love you so much and I want to work through this. We've put in too much time now for it to be over because of a mistake you did years ago."

Blaine smiles, he was so afraid of losing Kurt.

"I want to work through this too." Blaine said softly.

"Okay, that's a start. I think we should go and see a marriage counciler."

"Yes."

"Alright I'll phone around and see who's the best." Kurt said smiling.

"Okay."

* * *

"I've got an appointment with Dr Willis for tomorrow afternoon. It's at 1:30 please don't be late." Kurt said.

"I won't don't worry."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Untitled  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina and mentions of Blaine/Sebastian**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Okay what are you in for today?" Dr Willis asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and decided to go first seeing as Blaine made no sound.

"We're having some...problems I guess you could say. And we want to stay together so I decided that it would be best to see a marriage counciler. To try and work through our problems." Kurt began.

Dr Willis nodded his head, he was use to couples and their problems. It would be weird if they didn't have any.

"Okay, Blaine anything you want to say before we start?" Dr Willis asked looking over at Blaine.

"Um, not really. I'm only here to help to save my marriage." Blaine said.

"So you don't want to be here? Why?"

Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to answer or not. But if he didn't then Kurt would be so mad at him.

"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that after a few sessions of coming here Kurt would realize that he doesn't want to be with me anymore." Blaine said looking down.

"And why would he think that Blaine? After all of these years he's been with you. Why would he think that now?"

"Well I've always felt that he was too good for me and I was just waiting for him to realize it too." Blaine still wouldn't look at any of them.

"Do you still feel like that?" Dr Willis asked, he was busy writing down notes in his notebook.

Blaine sighed, he felt like Kurt had already realized that he was too good for him. He was just waiting for the papers now.

"I kind of feel like maybe he already did realize he was too good for me and it's like I'm just waiting for him to leave me."

"Okay Kurt how do you feel now?" Dr Willis asked turning towards Kurt.

Kurt was sat on the other side of the couch. Kurt looked at Dr Willis.

"I always felt like Blaine was too good for me. And the reason I was so upset over Sebastian was because back in high school Sebastian use to try and have sex with Blaine all of the time. And I thought that maybe I was too boring to him, and that he wanted someone like him which he kinda did." Kurt said not looking at Blaine.

"Okay Blaine what do you have to say about that?"

"I love you Kurt. I'm sorry that you've felt like that. But I meant what I said Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. I'm just saying I was drunk and you had just said that we were over I was hurting. I'm so very sorry and I love you more than anything in the world. You and the kids mean the world to me and I would do anything to get to forgive me."

Kurt turned towards Blaine, tears running down his face. Blaine looked lovingly at Kurt.

"Alright I'm going to stop you guys right there. It was a good session today and I would like for the both of you to come back next week so I can see how you are both doing okay?" Dr Willis asked as they got up from the couches.

"Alright, and thanks again Doctor."

"It's quite alright boys and don't forget to make an appointment for a few weeks time on your way out." He said.

"Okay."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Untitled  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it :)  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina and mentions of Blaine/Sebastian**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Two Months Later

"I love you." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Mmm, I love you too." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Kurt, there's just one thing I have to know. Are we okay now?" Blaine asked.

It's been two months since they started going to therapy and everything was starting to get better, after the first two weeks Blaine was sleeping in bed with Kurt again. And now everything almost felt like the way it was back then.

"Yes, everything's fine." Kurt said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay good because I just want you to know that I love you and the kids more than anything else in this world." Blaine said.

"I know that. I also love you and the kids more than anything else in the world." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Okay."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again.

Blaine knew now that him and Kurt were going to be okay and that nothing was going to get between them, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
